demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Partridge
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Arthur was born to the rich Partridge Family of Britain. As such, he's always lived his life treated like a prince. His mother, Hygeia, had disguised herself like a maid for the family's son 16 years ago, and fell in love with him. And he fell in love with her, thus brining about Arthur's birth. Currently, Matthew Partridge, Arthur's father, is still the head of the Partridge House. In his first 13 years living in Britain, Arthur not only was a butler for the family, but also loved action movies and TV shows. So he would always "imagine fight" alone in his room. One day, his father took him to a shooting range, where he learned he was a natural with firearms. Arthur still has a collection of antique and airsoft guns in his room back in Britain. One day however, he was claimed by his mother, and given his special weapon, Katharísei, a feather duster, which turns into a large butchers knife at will. With this news, his father booked him a trip in their private jet to New York, and to Camp Olympus, where he trains to be a great hero. Appearance Arthur is a doe-eyed, cute young man, with red eyes, and short curly auburn hair with a curled ahoge. He is known to have fairly bushy eyebrows. He's usually seen wearing his usual butlers' outfit, which consists of a long-sleeved white undershirt, a long black blazer over that, long black dress pants, brown loafers, and a white bow tie. He always seems to have an enthusiastic smile on his face. Though he appears thin, he's actually quite lean, having a 4-pack. Personality Arthur is a bright and outgoing young man, who almost always has a big smile on his face. He often looks up to those older or stronger than him, and will often do anything for them, even going as far as to offer his skills as a burr to serve them. He loves fighting, especially with guns. Though he treasures the knife his mother gave him, and always uses it as well. He loves literature and history, and speaks with a British accent. Abilities Arthur is an incredibly skilled fighter, easily placing the top 30 in all his camp. Though he strives to make it to the top 10 someday. He's a top-notch with firearms, and quite often trains at the firing range at his camp. His main weapon is the large butchers knife his mother gave him, which usually appears as a simple feather duster outside of battle. Outside of battle abilities, he's also one hell of a butler, and caters to his master/mistress' every whim. Fatal Flaw He's a bit too loyal to people. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Créme Brûlée (A delicious desert to be had after a nice meal.) * Color: Red (So beautiful a color, with so many feelings packed into it.) * Animal: The Penguin (You don't see any other bird as finely dressed as a penguin.) * Song: Believe My Dice, the opening to Makai Ouji. * Music Group: Hm... Yousei Teikoku * Holiday: Valentines Day * Season: Spring (A tranquil, beautiful time of year, where nature starts anew.) * Height (on women): Anywhere between 4'11 and 5'7. * Weight (on women): Eh... 110-140 lbs. * Body Part (on women): Their smile of course. (*Thinking* I'm a 16 year old boy. Of course I love boobs. Though smiles are great too~...) * Color of Eyes: Any color~. * Color of Hair: Any. * Color of Skin: Any. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're a strong, outgoing lady. * Thing About Himself: I'm a people person. Least Favorites * Food: Anything prepared badly. * Color: Eggshell white. (What a strange color. It's more yellow anyway. Why classify it as white...?) * Animal: Crabs. (Once I was preparing steamed and buttered crabs for the family, but I didn't realize I had to kill them first.) * Song: None in particular. * Music Group: One Direction. (Though, I do appreciate them offering I become part of their group. But fame isn't really my thing...) * Holiday: None. * Season: Fall. (To me, it's always so groggy. Especially back in England. As if the weather weren't sucky enough.) * Height (on women): Too much taller than me... * Weight (on women): Too heavy for me to carry... * Body Part (on women): None * Color of Eyes: None * Color of Hair: None * Color of Skin: None * Trait in the Opposite Sex: Simple; If they're an infantile, brattish woman who takes me for granted. * Thing About Himself: Uh... Nothing? Trivia * He was named after King Arthur. * His last name, Partridge, is a type of bird. Gallery File:Image._ArthurHello.jpg|"Why, hello there." File:Image._ArthurStory.jpg|"Oh! Oh! I wanna tell a story next! Okay. Once upon a time~..." File:Image._ArthurSchool.jpg|"Off to school~!" File:Image._ArthurCoolStory.jpg|"Cool story bro!" File:Image._ArthurServant.jpg|"May I serve you, Madam?" Category:Gojira1234 Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Character Page Category:Character Category:Children of Hygeia